


【冬叉】荒蛮故事 A Wild Tale （雇佣兵冬×slut叉，pwp）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Captain Ameri
Genre: M/M, 出轨, 奶子！奶子!奶子！, 惩罚play, 捉奸, 脏, 荡妇羞辱, 雷, 黄
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: 在战乱的欠发达地区干活的雇佣兵冬哥和他在边陲小镇认识的小婊子叉的故事。嘿嘿嘿 嘿。





	【冬叉】荒蛮故事 A Wild Tale （雇佣兵冬×slut叉，pwp）

荒蛮故事 A Wild Tale 01

 

一个人的夜晚总是寂寞又无聊的。

电视里深夜重播的综艺节目中突然爆发出观众们的一阵尖叫，把摊平在沙发上打瞌睡的布洛克吵醒过来。他半眯着眼摸了摸晚饭后一直抱在怀里的冰镇啤酒，已经微温了。

抬手抹掉脑门上沁出的汗又抹了把脸，他把落地扇的风速调到最快，这被锁在金属网罩里飞速旋转的大刀片发出刺耳的切割热空气的声音。他彻底醒了，看清楚了墙上的挂钟——离天亮还有起码四个小时。

敲门声就在这时响起来。

布洛克条件反射般地立刻走向门口，打开门锁拉开门，他甚至赤着脚。裤子都来不及穿，哪还顾得上那双被踢进橱柜底下的拖鞋呢？

门外站着他全副武装的丈夫，穿着那套在南美洲的夏季像是要过冬一样的作战装备，带着满身火药和砂土的味道，喘着粗气，像只筋疲力尽又亢奋过头的野生动物。

“回来了。”布洛克侧身让出路来，扭头去翻冰箱冷藏柜，里面应该还有些喝的，反正酒都被他喝光了，“这回待多久？”

“你没从门镜里确认就开了门，又一次。”Winter迈进他们不算宽敞的住处，语气严肃地重申，“在这儿你永远要提高警惕，谁知道门外等着一个欧米伽的是什么呢？”

这是他们固定要争论的问题，事实上只有winter对敲门有种特殊的执念，他有钥匙但是从来不用，只因为觉得一个家里有人在等的男人永远不必屈尊降贵地用钥匙捅开门，但同时他也不希望自己的丈夫对于开门这件事太过随意，毕竟——

“我在这儿求生（survive）的时间比你长得多，外地人。”布洛克打断他的话，麻利地关上冰箱门，揭下粘在上面的启子打开一瓶冒着水珠和白气的可乐递过去，“强奸犯可不会敲门。”

winter接过瓶子仰头喝掉大半瓶，吞咽的声音响亮得像是头下地干了一天农活的牲口。他正目不转睛地盯着他将近一个月没见的丈夫的一举一动，独居的男人在家里随意到近乎全裸，被汗水洇得半透明的贴身背心下是一条相当节约布料的半包臀内裤，看起来透气得很。

一瓶不够。

他舔了舔干燥缺水的嘴唇，铁手一伸拽过正在喝自己那瓶可乐的男人吻上去，抢夺在又一个紧急停水的夜晚极为宝贵的水源。

“我就待一晚上，明天上午就走。”winter摩挲着布洛克有些扎手的下巴，紧贴在他的嘴唇上呢喃，“所以这次抓紧点好吗？”

“……别在卧室，”布洛克使劲掰开winter箍在他腰臀部的金属手，“你浑身好脏，我不想浪费水清理床单。”

被嫌弃的雇佣兵索性就地躺倒在了柔软的伊朗地毯上，这是相对于这间破屋子来说太过高级的货色，他把它抬过来铺在客厅的第一晚，男人就给了他一次非常难忘的涌泉相报。

“懒鬼。”他一边急切地解着裤腰带一边笑着说。

“屁话，”男人熟练地张开腿跨在他身上，随手够过桌子上敞着口的果酱瓶，草草蘸了蘸后就把湿漉漉的手指探进身后，立刻有透明的体液滴在地毯上，“我甚至能全程骑着你自己动。”他说着，内裤也没脱，只是拽开布料露出将被使用的那部分，就沉腰坐了下去。

即使是个身经百战的雇佣兵，这里的条件对他来说也是太恶劣了些。气候酷热干燥，民风剽悍原始，经济彻底崩盘，政局摇摇欲坠。丰厚的报酬和边陲小镇里的这个男人是他留在这里这么长时间的唯二原因。

没什么比在整月的厮杀中腾出点时间来这里放松更惬意的事情了。枪林弹雨的战场太容易让人麻木，死和活都变成了无关紧要的事情，炸弹的碎片在他身上迸出伤口，子弹不止一次被防弹背心挡住但却震断他的肋骨，夜里还在说笑的同伴隔天就被埋在崩塌的掩体下，这一切都像是接连不断的又长又烂的梦，只有在这儿的日子是真的。

布洛克是这穷乡僻壤里养出来的最顽强的婊子，旱季连水库的水位都落到警戒红线以下时，从他高潮的屁股里还能冒出来源源不断的液体，直到winter握不住他滑溜的腰身，任由男人抽搐着下体淅淅沥沥地涌出热液打湿床铺。

“你毁了我的裤子。”winter不用看就知道大腿上的水迹越来越深，索性就更加使劲地揉搓掌心里的臀肉，试图挤出更多，“你在你屁股里藏了什么，嗯？一个被我捅破的水球吗？”

正骑得起劲儿的男人无暇回答，他正拽着winter解开的腰带支撑住自己，又深又急地吞吃着久违的肉棒，整齐的腹肌随着他起伏的频率放松又收紧，雇佣兵立刻感到自己的家伙正被一张肉嘴肆意地吮吸和啃咬。他像体训时做负重仰卧起坐一样挺起上半身，把自己送进那个熟悉的更隐秘的入口。

就像之前每一次，布洛克立刻毫不掩饰地浪叫起来，他所受的教育太有限了，从不曾有懂规矩的人教他什么是矜持和隐忍。他只有赤裸裸地真情流露，疼了就哭，爽了就叫。

成熟柔软的体腔主动迎合着不甚温柔地侵入，winter感到身上的布洛克正夹紧了双腿拔高着调门，他们没来得及关上窗户，这动静引得周围一带的看门狗都躁动起来。

“shhhhh，”winter揽过布洛克被汗水浸湿的脑袋摁在自己肩头，“小点声，狗都被你吵醒了。”

男人笑了笑，埋首亲吻他假肢和肉体接驳处的旧伤疤，还操控他的铁手握住自己勃起的阴茎来回撸动，最后射脏了雇佣兵的作战服。

“老子根本不在乎，反正这屁大点的地方，还有谁不知道我是冬兵的婊子？”

他们并排倒在又腥又湿的地毯上喘匀了气，厨房里一直拧开的水龙头突然发出一阵空洞的爆破音，随即是欢快的流水声。

“来水了。”这是个好兆头，winter心想。

“去洗澡，”布洛克夹紧了被射满的屁股坐起来，“……我给你洗。”

狭小的浴室里水气和烟雾缠绕在一起，模糊中一个亮色的光点移动不定，他们泡在水里分享同一根事后烟。

“所以你说，”布洛克猛吸了一口手里气味辛辣的古巴货，“你们小队这回开车开了两百多公里？”他把烟重新塞给雇佣兵，转而从浴缸里站起身拿起一块肥皂在自己的胸口打满泡沫。

“是，”winter夹着烟回答，铁手把湿漉漉的头发往脑后撩去，鞠了一捧水打湿自己疏于打理的脸，“现在的基地在个鸟不拉屎的山沟里，休战两天，他们都想去镇上找点乐子，我就想在你这，睡个安稳觉。”

雇佣兵说着，把烟屁股扔在漂满泡沫的水面上，环住男人的腰，把脸埋进他滑腻的胸口蹭出更多泡沫，手里攥着弹软的乳肉擦去自己脸上的脏污。

“你他妈……！”布洛克猛吸了口气，揪住winter的头发，欲拒还迎地把他的脑袋更用力地按向自己的奶子，深色的污水冲开洁白的泡沫滴到浴缸里，裸露出来的皮肤摩擦出了显眼的红痕，“该剃胡子了懂吗？”

“下回，下回再剃。”winter陶醉地躲在他丈夫容量惊人的胸怀里，“说起来有点舍不得，但是再有半个月，我在这儿的活就彻底结束了，到时候再说。”

布洛克愣了愣，像是对这个消息反应不过来。

“你怎么了？”雇佣兵还在啃着男人的奶子，他能感到怀里的身体瞬间僵了一下，但是泡沫糊了他满脸，睁不开眼。

“没事，我困死了。”布洛克把他推开，打开花洒草草冲干净身体迈出浴缸，他甚至还多此一举地用一块浴巾包住了自己。真见鬼，突然受冷遇的雇佣兵纳闷地想，他寡廉鲜耻的丈夫从来都习惯在他面前赤身裸体。

“你，”布洛克在关上卧室门前冲着浴室的方向喊道，“走之前把空调给我修好，坏了好几天，很热。”

 

TBC


End file.
